


In Charge of Coal Cakes and Scowling Wolves

by GSWritings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Eyebrow Talk, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSWritings/pseuds/GSWritings
Summary: Stiles has a scowling wolf in the back of his cruiser but it's not like he's got much of a choice. It's that time of a year again and wolfie there is not gonna ditch again. So Stiles has to get creative, and we all know how that's gonna end up, do we?

  “Isn’t it the law that you have to inform your prisoner the grounds on which he’s being taken into custody and tell him his rights?”


  “Come on”, Stiles argued. “This isn’t your first time. Don’t tell me you forgot about it.”A Moment of Silence - the kind of silence with heavy eyebrow communication - passed until Stiles sighed and started.


  “You have the right to remain silent. As in no sound. No talking. Whatever you say can and will be held against you in the court of law, and trust me I will do just that - ”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Himmelsdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelsdieb/gifts).



> This story is a little birthday gift for my [Himmelsdieb](http://himmelsdieb.tumblr.com). I was so busy and tired I totally wrote it half asleep but I hope you still enjoy it and I didn't ruin it due to my lack of actual working brain. Thank you for all your support for my writing and all the hours you keep listen to me asking questions that you never get to answer because I do so myself. xD A little bit uniforms and handcuffs because I know you like it.  
>  **Happy Birthday! ❤**
> 
> **Also big thanks to** [Baku](http://bakuyama.tumblr.com) for giving me a very sudden and speedy beta. I love you, hun, for all your support. You have been such a life saver!

“Derek Hale, you’re under arrest. Turn around and put your hands behind your head.”

 The skeptical look on Derek’s face was stronger than the confusion. He looked at Stiles as if he was certain, now, the boy had lost his mind. He wasn’t a boy anymore, though.

 “Mr. Hale. Hands on your head.”

 “Stiles, what are you doing?” the wolf finally asked as if he was talking to a child that was cleaning the kitchen incorrectly for the fifth time.

 “Don’t force me to get rough.”

 Derek snorted, very aware of the fact that Stiles really wasn’t a threat to him. Well, Stiles was aware of that too and he didn’t have a backup plan. So he was glad when Derek turned around anyways, his hands on the back of his head. Stiles didn’t hesitate to put the handcuffs on, and shove him towards the car.

 “What did you arrest me for?”

 “You’ll find out soon enough.” But of course Derek wouldn’t leave it at that.

 “Isn’t it the law that you have to inform your prisoner the grounds on which he’s being taken into custody and tell him his rights?”

 “Come on”, Stiles argued. “This isn’t your first time. Don’t tell me you forgot about it.”

A Moment of Silence - the kind of silence with heavy eyebrow communication - passed until Stiles sighed and started.

 “You have the right to remain silent. As in no sound. No talking. Whatever you say can and will be held against you in the court of law, and trust me I will do just that - ”

 “Funny. I didn’t hear a reason of arrest in there.”

 Damn it! Why wouldn’t he leave it at that?!

 Reaching the cruiser Stiles opened the door and shoved Derek towards the open vehicle. “Just get in the car, Derek. Head down.”

 “You have no reason, do you?” Derek the bastard looked down at him with a huge smirk on his face.

 “Okay. You want to know why I’m arresting you? You’re under arrest for… risk of flight.”

 Derek’s brows shot into the air.

 “Stop looking at me like that. Get in the car now! You’ll get the details later.”

 Derek did as he was told, however, Stiles could, even without werewolf senses, tell that he didn’t believe a word.

 It wasn’t that Stiles thought his plan would turn out easy, not at all. He just didn’t expect Derek to know that something was wrong so easily. He actually was a Deputy okay? It wasn’t that strange that he made arrests. They should finally have gotten used to his new status by now but everyone still treated him like the hyperactive kid.

 Slamming the door shut behind the wolf Stiles rounded the car and slid into the driver’s seat.

 “You don’t mind explaining to me what kind of grounds “risk of flight” is without an actual issue?” Derek asked shortly after they rolled onto the street.

 “No”, Stiles decided. He didn’t have to have this conversation. Derek was arrested. His prisoner. He wasn’t the one supposed to ask questions. A laugh erupted from behind and Stiles scowled into the rearview mirror. “What? What are you laughing at?”

 “You are such a pathetic liar.”

 “I am not a liar”, Stiles protested.

 “Yes you are. You have no reason to arrest me. This is all made up.”

 Okay… okay now this was getting dangerous.

 “Fuck, Derek, why can’t you be the awful conversationalist you’ve always been? Stay silent!”

 Derek laughed again. It was…. a nice sound, kinda and still shocking that Derek actually could do that. Which was exactly the reason why Stiles didn’t felt too humiliated at how little Derek took him seriously. There was another noise and Stiles could see Derek had leaned closer to the gutter parting the backseat from the driver’s one.

 “What did you plan this time?” he demanded completely ignoring the fact that he certainly wasn’t in the position to demand anything at all.

 “What makes you think I planned something?”

 Derek’s smirk intensified. “The fact that you answer every question with another question - what you always do when you try to avoid making a lie audible to weres.”

 Fuck.

 “That's….”

 “True.”

He glared at Derek in the rearview mirror - again - until he took a deep breath but Derek stopped him short.

 “And you’re driving me to my loft instead of the station.”

 Damn. He had no idea how to get out of this so Stiles tried the “talking is forbidden” tactics again. And this time Derek leaned back with that fucking smirk on his face and actually shut up.

 Stiles managed to drive the last part to Derek’s Loft in silence and maneuver the wolf out of the car, onto the staircase until Derek started to talk again.

 “Are you-?”

 “No. No talking. Not at all”, Stiles interrupted. “Just get up and into your loft for god’s sake. At least pretend to go along! Why the hell did I do this?”

 Derek’s gaze said definitely: ‘Exactly what I’ve been asking myself’ but he shut up for another moment.

 “I think-”

 “Well and I think not. What a pity. I don’t even wanna hear it, Derek. Just get-”

 “It smells. Burnt.”

 “-up! No! I am not- wait. What?”

 For a second Stiles was quiet, sniffling the air with his human nose.

 “It smells like burning, Stiles”, Derek finally repeated - that was when realisation hit.

 “No! No no no no no!”

 He let go of Derek and darted up the stairs.

 “Scott! What are you doing?! No!”

 He pulled the heavy door open and wondered briefly why the hell the loft was dark but hurried in nevertheless, right into the kitchen. Smoke was leaking from the oven, even more so when Stiles pulled it open in a haste and turned it off.

 “Shit! Shit, shit, shit!”

 “Maybe you should leave the cooking to other people”, Derek suggested when Stiles was still flailing through the air to see something. He was coughing, trying to get the window open until a big hand shove him out of the way to help.

 “Why are you- ugh - out of- ugh - handc-ughugh-”

 Stiles gave up and hurried out of the kitchen to fucking breathe. He heard Derek follow him, also coughing, as he leaned onto a wall in the spacious, main part of the loft.

 “Where the hell is Scott?” Stiles managed to get out after a while. “He was supposed to look after the cake!”

 Then that very moment an alarm went off and birthday music echoed through the loft over their heads. Stiles buried his face in his hands.

 This was so fucked up.

_______________________________

 Apparently Scott had been busy at the clinic and tried to reach Stiles three times but the new Deputy had been so consumed by his preparations that he didn’t notice his mobile was still in the car. So the cake had baked itself - and damn it did.

 By the time Derek and Stiles laid lazily in bed, naked skin pressed against each other, the faint smell still covered the loft. Usually he could smell the sex in the air after they did this and Stiles liked it because he felt a little bit more like part of a wolf - not to mention that it was proof of their latest very intimate, uh, conversation, which was hot. But now the bitter scent of burned cake lingered everywhere. Stiles sighed, rubbing his still sore wrists. He could feel Derek nuzzle at his neck and closed his eyes.

 “Too rough?”, the older one asked but Stiles shook his head slightly. “No the handcuffs were awesome.” And damn they had been! He really shouldn’t let Derek know how much he liked it but the frequency of his moans earlier probably gave it all away already. Wait. Was that a smirk he felt on his skin? Oh yes, Derek did know exactly what it had done to him.

 “What is it then?”

 Stiles sighed again. “I screwed it up. The whole surprise went to, uh, coal or something.”

 “I wouldn’t say, that coming home to a burning oven was unsurprising.”

 “Hey!” Stiles protested. “The oven wasn’t burning! It was just the cake, okay? Good ol’ cake, nothing else.”

 Derek snorted.

 “And it’s not my fault that my earlier methods were necessary. Other people come to their birthday parties on free will.”

 “I told you I don’t want one.”

 “That’s why I made a two man party, just you and me. Hey…”

 Stiles caught Derek’s face carefully in both hands and forced him to look up.

 “This is your birthday. The celebration that you are born.” And Stiles knew very well that was exactly the problematic point. He’d developed a lot but it still troubled Derek to think about his own existence outright positive. It was understandable, really, Stiles knew how days like this made the absence of a lost person all the more obvious, but…

 “Derek, some people are glad that you’re here. Some of us are desperate for it.”

Because Stiles was.

 For a while the wolf just looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face but Stiles could see the new vulnerability beneath. Eventually the wolf leaned closer and kissed him gently. It wasn’t exactly an answer but Stiles understood anyways. Derek was better with other things than words.

 “Also”, he said breaking the silence. “You totally broke my handcuffs and dad will be so pissed when I hand in a request again. I think we’re even.”

 A smirk crossed Derek’s face. There was something cold and hard at his wrist and a click. “They’re still good enough for a human.”

 Stiles swallowed, a hot sensation tickling up his belly as he watched Derek press both hands down over his head again. Another click.

 “Um….”, Stiles started. “Shouldn’t I be the one handcuffing, kind of?”

 Derek slid back between his legs, parting them with his body alone, his eyes flashing blue.

 “I think they look a lot better on you. And I think you owe me a cake.”

 “A…” Stiles stared as Derek leaned down to bury his face once again at his neck. “I am not a - outch!”

 Did the bastard just bite him and laugh at it?! Fuck. Stiles really shouldn’t be so happy about it but he couldn’t help the grin spreading on his own lips.

 “Happy birthday, Derek.”


End file.
